facebook uke Suju
by elen lee
Summary: Leeteuk bikin status di facebook. eh uke suju pada komentar, vulgar pula komentarnya. apa aja sih yang diomongin? cekidot.. BL. Geje. Aneh. BL. Elenlee


El datang lagii... kali ini elen mau buat ff tentang fb..hihihihi :D

Soalnya kemaren abis liat banyak status galau dari temen-temen author yang galau-in uasnya... author mah udah pasrah sama nilai XD... eh eh... ni ff bakal bahas soal uke-uke manis kita loh readers XD

Para readers yang uda baca ff author yang berjudul arisan para uke, ini sekuelnyaaa.. XD tapi dalam bentuk fb'an #apa hubungannya coba? #digeplak readers... mian yaa kalo makin geje... #deepbow bareng Minimi sambil rebutan sama kyu

Soo... selamat membaca ff author terbaru ini... mian ya kalo geje...cekidottt :D

**Facebook uke Suju**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :

Park Jungsoo, Lee Sungmin, Kim Heechul, Kim Ki Bum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kenry Lau

**Genre **: Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

**Park Jungsoo Leeteuk** Umma kangen Appa Racoon. Tapi umma lagi sebel, Appa minta jatah terus.. ugh... nyebeliinnnn...

Suka komentari

**Lee Sungmin** kenapa sih Appa sama aegya sama ya, umma? Si evil tadi juga menyeret-nyeret kakiku umma, mengajakku melakukan "this and that", aku diseret sampai lecet-lecet di kaki dan tangan, dia hampir menjadi masokist umma.. hiks hiks

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** ummaaaa... donghae lagi-lagi menyetel desahanku di kamar! Bahkan volume HPnya disetel dengan maksimal umma... juniorku tegang.. T_T

**Kim Heechul** Yak monyet! Ishh... beritahu ikanmu itu mengecilkan suara aneh di kamar, aku mual mendengarnya!

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** issh... dasar cinderella keriput suka makan es jeruk suka jadi uke agresif, dia kau hyung! Bukan hanya kau saja yang kesal, bahkan aku harus menenangkan juniorku sendiri gara-gara peraturan Wookie yang menyebalkan itu!

**Kim Ryeowook** Apa salah dan dosaku Hyukkie hyung? Memang seharusnya kan kalian mendesah cukup diatas jam 12 malam, soalnya di jam itu aku sudah tidur hyung, aku tak ingin yesung hyung meminta aneh-aneh, aku kan masih polos hyung, tunggu 4 jam lagi, setelah itu mendesahlah

**Kim ki bum** huuufftt.. aku menderita umma... gara-gara peraturan wookie, wonnie hyung menggejotku habis-habisan tiap jam 1 malam hingga pagi, aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik umma, hole sekarang saja masih sedikit perih, junior wonnie hyung terlalu besar... huuffttt

**Henry Lau** umma... mimi ge nyebelin... katanya biar sehat henry disuruh minum susu segarnya mimi ge, terus henry mau, soalnya kata mimi ge susu ini enak segar sekali...eh ternyata susu segar yang dimaksud mimi ge itu sperma mimi ge umma... menyebalkan

**Lee Sungmin** aiggoooo.. henry-ah... kamu belum pernah merasakan sperma namjachingumu ya?

**Henry Lau** belum pernah hyung, baru kemarin aku merasakannya

**Kim Heechul** whaatttt? Dasar kampungan, bahkan sperma namjachingu sendiri baru merasakan, payah sekali kamu mochi

**Henry Lau** yak cinderella hyung! Aku tidak payah. Aku hanya polos!

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** polos katamu? Polos? Polos? Tak ingatkah kau henry, saat arisan kemarin siapa yang habis dibobol habis-habisan bahkan sampai tidak bisa merapat dengan kita? Aiggooo...

**Kim ki bum** henry! Hati-hati dengan si koala, dia dan kuda hyung itu sama-sama mesumnya. Hanya yang membedakan kuda hyung menutupi kemesumannya dengan kotbahnya, sedangkan si koala memang sudah mesum dari mukanya

**Kim Heechul** ditutupi katamu Bummie? Iishh... dari matanya pun aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya, saat dia menatapmu, dari matanya terbaca uugghh.. ahh... oohh... sempit bummie.. uugghhh... sso tight... uuhhmm... seme paling mesum ya si kuda!

**Kim ki bum** seme paling mesum boleh kudaku, tapi uke paling mesum kamu chullie hyung. Aku sudah melihat video seks kalian yang dimiliki pasangan ikan monyet, uugghh... kamu agresif sekali hyung. Boleh jadi posisi seksmu selalu diatas, tapi lubangmu selalu yang dimasuki, dan kata-kata kotormu itu bahkan lebih kotor dari kudaku hyung

**Lee Sungmin** benarkan itu bummie? Aigoo... tapi kyu juga sama mesumnya kok, tiap malam sehabis kita selesai having seks, dia selalu menyusu padaku, padahal aku kan tidak bisa mengeluarkan air susu dari nippleku

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** makanya... donghae juga selalu seperti itu tiap kami habis melakukan seks, ternyata evil yang mengajarinya ya, awas kau evil!

**Lee Sungmin** yak! Jangan suka menuduh sembarangan monyet! Seme kita yang mengajari itu yesung hyung. Kalau tidak percaya tanya wookie

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** hah? Benarkah? Apa benar itu **Kim Ryeowook**?

**Kim Ryeowook** hehe... gimana ya hyung? Hehe

**Kim Heechul** cihh... mengakunya polos, ternyata sama saja kau wookie

**Kim Ryeowook** hehehe

**Kim ki bum** aigoo.. ternyata hyung dan dongsaengku sama mesumnya semua.. isshhh...

**Henry Lau** ngomong-ngomong umma mana yang hyungdeul? Kok tidak membalas komentar kita?

**Kim ki bum** iya ya. Biasanya kan umma langsung membalas komentar kita

**Lee sungmin** ummaaa... kau dimana?

**Kim Heechul** diam kau kelinci, teriakanmu menyesakkan telinga. Dan tak perlu kalian mencari Teukie hyung. Dia bakalan lama membalas komentar kalian, saat ini dia sedang digenjot sama rakunnya. Dengar saja suara desahannya. Uhh.. aku merindukan junior Hannie...

**Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk** asik. Saatnya memasang handycam di kamar umma... buahahahaha

-pagi harinya-

**Park Jungsoo Leeteuk** mian ya nae aegya.. umma tidak membalas komentar kalian. Umma terlalu semangat. Hehe. #Colek **Lee Sungmin Lee Hyukjae Eunhyuk Kim Ryeowook Kim Heechul Henry Lau Kim Ki Bum**

-END-

Hhuuaa... ep ep macam apa inniiiiiiiiii... author sedang gilaaaaaaa XD

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Tinggalkan jejak yaaaa :D gomawoo


End file.
